COLD
by allan.prawira
Summary: kecemburuan seorang Myung Soo dan keinginan tersembunyi Sungyeol/Bad Summary/Cast : Pairing : MyungYeol Myung Soo x Sungyeol/R&R?Happy Reading-


**Chapter : One Shot terinsipirasi dari anime Junjou Romantica-  
**

 **Warning : siap2 mual, muntah atau mati karena bosan abis baca FF ini :D asli ini gak rekomended dah :v ane aja males bacanya :v**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **COLD**

Genre : Romance

Boys x Boys

Cast : Pairing MyungYeol Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku selalu kesulitan untuk mengulang sebuah kalimat dan juga perbuatan ku. ._

 _Seolah semua mengalir lembut dan takkan kembali dengan mudah._

 _Seperti aku mencintai Lee Sungyeol dengan sepenuh hati. .bukan hanya dengan kata2 ku, melainkan juga dengan perbuatan ku. .dan aku rasa semuanya sudah berjalan dengan baik, hingga aku mengerti. ._

 _Sesuatu bisa saja menjadi kesalahan meskipun ditengah2 kesempurnaan._

.

.

"aku pulang. . "

Myung Soo menarik senyum nya. ia melihat seorang pria tinggi dan tampan berdiri didepan kamar mereka berdua. Myung Soo menutup buku kedokteran yang ia baca.

"selamat datang Yeollie. . " sambutnya. Sungyeol hanya menunduk beku. Ia mendorong pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Myungie. .aku kedinginan. . " desisnya. Myung Soo mengangguk paham. Ia menarik Sungyeol untuk masuk kedalam selimutnya. Ia dengan cekatan melingkupi tubuh kurus Sungyeol dengan selimut yang tebal.

"besok aku harus pergi pagi2. . " ucap Sungyeol.

"aku bisa membangun kan mu. . " ujar Myung Soo menanggapi. Sungyeol bergumam tak jelas. Ia merapatkan selimutnya. "tidak usah. .aku bisa membangunkan diriku sendiri. . "

Myung Soo terdiam. ia seolah merasa sebuah keanehan sedang terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi Myung Soo tak mengindahkan hal itu. mungkin Sungyeol nya sedang merasa lelah hingga bersikap lain dari biasanya. Ia mengusap kening Sungyeol lembut.

"baiklah. . " ucapnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya hendak mengecup kening Sungyeol seperti biasanya. Myung Soo mengeryit ketika Sungyeol membalikkan badannya memasang posisi memunggungi. "aku mengantuk. . " bisiknya. Myung Soo mengangguk2. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungyeol dari belakang dan memejamkan matanya tanpa menyadari ekspresi tak terbaca dari seorang Lee Sungyeol.

.

.

Pukul 08.30

"HYAA! KIM MYUNG SOO! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBANGUN KAN KU!? "

Tanya Sungyeol berapi api kearah dapur dimana Myung Soo sedang membersihkan piring sambil merapikan sebisa mungkin bajunya. Ia melirik kearah Sungyeol dengan senyum kecil khas nya.

"aku sudah membangunkan mu Yeollie. .sekitar 20 x " ujar Myung Soo santai.

"ah. .aku tak ingat sama sekali. . " kata Sungyeol. ia sudah selesai dengan kegiatan berpakaian nya dan mengambil tas kerja nya secara terburu-buru.

"aku pergi. . " serunya. Myung Soo mengejar dibelakangnya. " setidaknya makan dulu roti bakar mu Yeollie. . " ujarnya mengingatkan. Sungyeol menggeleng. Ia memasukkan kakinya kedalam sepasang fantopelnya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Myung Soo.

"aku sudah terlambat. . " tolaknya. Myung Soo mendekat. Ia mengulum bibir merah Sungyeol. Sungyeol membeliakkan matanya. Ia mendorong tubuh Myung Soo menjauh.

"aku sudah terlambat Myungie. .aku pergi. " ujarnya sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Tinggal Myung Soo yang masih terkejut dengan aksi yang diberikan Sungyeol padanya.

"wae? apa yang salah? Ada apa dengan wajah seriusnya barusan? "

Myung Soo mengambil vacum cleaner untuk membersihkan debu sambil memikirkan kejadian barusan.

"apa ada yang salah? Jujur saja, semenjak aku diterima sebagai asisten dokter dan Yeollie menjadi dosen kami semakin tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berdua. .bahkan untuk berkencan seperti dulu adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan. .tapi aku merasa tidak ada yang aneh, kami masih berciuman seperti biasa, bermesraan seperti biasa sebelum tidur. .meskipun beberapa hari ini dia berlaku agak aneh. . "

Myung Soo melayangkan pandangan nya jauh. Ia mengingat beberapa keanehan beberapa hari ini yang ditampakkan pria itu.

Seperti seminggu lalu. .

 _Myungiee. .ayo kejar aku kejar aku myungiee. ._ seru Sungyeol manja sambil berlari lari disekitar taman. Mungkin itu bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Hanya saja Sungyeol sudah memasuki usia 27 tahun dan hal itu sedikit kekanakan.

Kemudian 4 hari lalu. .

" _Myungiee.. .kau mau kemana? Kau harus memandikan ku. ._ "

" _aku harus segera kerumah sakit Yeollie. ._ " tolak nya halus. Saat itu Sungyeol hanya memegang sebuah gayung yang menutupi bagian sensitifnya. Dan hal itu membuat Myung Soo mengerut heran karena Sungyeol tak biasa bersikap seagresif itu.

" _andwe andwee. .Myungie harus memandikan Yeollie dulu. .atau aku tak akan mandi. ._ " rengek Sungyeol kala itu dengan nada memelasnya.

" _ahaha. .mianhae sayang. .lain kali aku akan memandikan mu._ "

Myung Soo mengira hal itu hanya sebuah candaan atau sikap manis Sungyeol sedang kambuh dan membiarkan nya berlalu tanpa memikirkan nya. namun ternyata. .

Dua hari lalu. .

" _aku pulang. ._ " Seru Myung Soo riang sambil membuka pintu masuk.

" _myungie sudah pulang. .selamat datang Myungiee. ._ "

Myung Soo membeku. Bukan hanya karena sikap Sungyeol yang ceria lain dari biasanya, kali ini pria tampan itu memakai pakaian seorang Maid. Myung Soo menaikkan alis nya.

" _wae. ._ " bisiknya. Sungyeol berjingkat kegirangan. " _aku hanya ingin memakai ini didepan mu. .myungie. .aku kedinginan. ._ " ujarnya manja meniru balita yang mengemis permen pada ibunya.

" _tentu saja kau kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu Yeollie. ._ " ucap Myung Soo lembut. Kejadian itu hanya berakhir dengan Myung Soo menariknya kekamar dan mengganti pakaian Sungyeol dan kemudian pergi tidur. Tanpa sedikitpun menyadari Sungyeol sedang menahan rasa sesaknya.

.

.

"ia bersikap manja beberapa hari lalu, lalu mengapa sekarang begitu dingin? kami sudah 2 tahun tinggal bersama dan selalu berciuman seperti tadi, apakah ia merasa malu sekarang? apakah. . "

Myung Soo menelan salivanya. "dia bosan dengan ku? " pikirnya pada sebuah kesimpulan. Myung Soo mematikan vacum nya. ia mendengar dering telpon dari ruang tamu. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengangkat gagang telepon. Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar disana.

"Myungie. .aku meninggalkan dokumen ku di sofa. .bisakah kau membawakan nya untuk ku? "

Myung Soo menjawab dengan cepat. "tentu. .aku akan menemui mu digerbang kampus. . Yeollie. Aku. ."

Kalimat Myung Soo terputus ketika mendengar nada tut tut diujung sana. Ia meletakkan gagang telepon dengan gelisah sebelum kemudian mengambil amplop dokumen diatas sofa dan menganti pakaian nya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Myung Soo nyaris membeku ketika ia melihat Sungyeol berlari dengan tergopoh gopoh menuju kearahnya. Nafasnya memburu ketika pria itu sampai didepan Myung Soo yang setia menunggunya didepan Kampus.

"mengapa begitu terburu-buru. .kau nyaris kehabisan nafas. . " ujar Myung Soo sambil menyerahkan amplop dokumen kepada Sungyeol yang masih menenangkan pernafasan nya.

"terimakasih Myungie. .kau selalu membantu saat aku kesulitan. . "

Myung Soo menatap Sungyeol dalam. Ia kesulitan mencari makna kalimat yang pria itu katakan.

"Yeollie. .apakah kau baik saja? " tanya Myung Soo. Ia melihat Sungyeol memandang bingung padanya. "mengapa kau bertanya. .sudah jelas aku berdiri dengan sehat didepan mu. . "

Myung Soo menghela nafasnya. "kalau begitu. .apakah kita baik2 saja? "

Kali ini Sungyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan ia memikirkan sesuatu dengan berat.

"Yeollie aku. . " ucap Myung Soo tak mampu menahan dirinya. Sungyeol membalikkan badannya seolah mengerti apa yang hendak Myung Soo katakan padanya.

"gomawo Yeollie. .aku harus kembali kekelas. .jangan pikirkan hal buruk. .kita baik2 saja. . "

Myung Soo tak mampu menahan perasaannya. Feeling nya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi diantara mereka.

"kalau begitu. .mengapa kau terasa dingin. . " desisnya sambil memeluk dalam tubuh Sungyeol. Sungyeol mendesah berat. ia hendak melepaskan tangan Myung Soo sebelum seorang pria dengan rambut hitam klimis berhenti didepan mereka secara tiba tiba. Kim Sunggyu. Dosen seangkatan Sungyeol. dan mereka sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain. dan satu hal yang pasti. .pria itu sangat suka menggoda mereka berdua.

"hya. .apa yang kalian lakukan disiang bolong begini? Bagaimana jika mahasiswa melihat kelakukan kalian hem? "

Myung Soo yang mengerti maksud dari Sunggyu segera melepaskan tangannya.

"hei Myung Soo. .jangan terlalu menyakitinya. .lihat ia begitu sedih hingga matanya memerah. . "

"HYAA! KIM SUNGGYU! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? " sentak Sungyeol yang dengan segera menyembunyikan matanya dan sebuah jitakan manis mendarat dikepala Sunggyu dengan cepat. Myung Soo membeku melihat kondisi itu.

"HYAA! SUNGYIE! MENGAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALA KU? "

Sungyeol tersentak. Ia seolah melihat dejavu mendengar Sunggyu tanpa sengaja memanggil nama depannya persis seperti orang yang sangat ia cintai dulu, hanya saja cinta itu merupakan cinta satu arah yang menyakitkan. Orang yang sangat sulit untuk ia lupakan hingga akhirnya Myung Soo datang kedalam hidupnya. Hanya pria itu yang memanggilnya demikian.

"Gyu. . " desisnya. Sunggyu terjingkat melihat aura seram yang Sungyeol nampakkan.

"jangan pernah. .sekalipun memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. .kau paham. " ucapnya. Sunggyu mengangguk angguk takut. Ia berbalik dan berlari kedalam kampus dengan cepat.

"hei Lee Sungyeol! aku akan melaporkan mu berbuat mesum di gerbang kampus kepada rektor! " serunya dikejauhan. Sungyeol mengacungkan tangannya keudara.

"lakukan dan aku akan memukul bokong mu 1000 x "

Sungyeol menghela nafasnya.

"aku akan masuk. .sampai bertemu dirumah. . " ucapnya ditujukan pada Myung Soo yang masih mematung dibelakang nya.

"Yeollie. .bagaimana dengan ku. .bisakah aku memanggil mu dengan Sungyie? " tanyanya penuh harap. Sungyeol berbalik cepat. Matanya menatap tajam pada Myung Soo.

"jangan pernah berani mencoba. . " ucapnya dingin sebelum benar2 melangkah masuk meninggalkan Myung Soo membeku seolah terkena siraman salju selama satu tahun.

 _Itu terasa menyakitkan. .saat seorang kekasih pun tak bisa memanggilnya demikian. .se special apa orang yang bisa memanggilnya dengan nama itu?_

Myung Soo mengusut matanya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berjuta macam kecamuk hatinya.

.

.

 _Seseorang pernah berkata, cinta baru akan dimulai ketika sudah mulai menjalani nya bersama. .mungkin aku memahami hal itu sekarang. ._

 _Semakin dekat sebuah hubungan, semakin banyak pula kalimat permohonan ampun atas kalimat2 menyakiti yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. ._

 _Dan sebenarnya, secinta apapun kau pada kekasihmu. .ia tetap tak akan pernah mempercayaimu 100 %. ._

 _Meskipun begitu. .aku hanya menginginkan Sungyeol untuk diriku sendiri. ._

 _Hanya saja sangat mengecewakan saat ia menolakku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. ._

 _._

 _._

xXx

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Sungyeol sudah kembali pada dirinya seperti biasa. Pria itu sudah mulai tertawa lepas lagi, tanpa sedikitpun beban. Hingga myung Soo akan mulai melupakan semuanya yang terjadi. .sebelum. .

Myung Soo dan Sungyeol berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah cafe tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu saat masih kuliah dulu. atap bangunan sudah terlihat dan mereka akan segera menyebrang sebelum sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti secara mendadak didepan mereka. Sebuah wajah tampan muncul dari dalam melalui kaca mobil yang terbuka.

Myung Soo mengenali orang itu, ia adalah seorang penulis ternama di korea. Hampir semua orang mengenalnya dengan jelas. Namun Myung Soo lebih tertarik pada ekspresi terkejut yang ditampakkan Sungyeol.

"Woohyun! " serunya tak percaya.

"hai Sungyie. . "ujar pria itu santai seolah mereka sudah sangat akrab satu sama lain dan itu menganggu Myung Soo.

"hei Sungyie. .orang tua mu mengirimu buah pear. .apa kau mau? "

"apa? Aku anaknya dan mereka sama sekali tak mengirim untukku? "

Pria tampan itu tertawa. "kalau kau mau,kau bisa mengambilnya ke rumah ku. .aku bisa membawa mu. . " ucap Woohyun lagi.

Tangan Myung Soo mengepal. Sungyie. Sungyeol akan sangat marah pada siapapun yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, lalu mengapa orang ini bisa dengan mudahnya memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu? ia melihat Sungyeol tertawa lepas dan bersenda gurau membalas ajakan Woohyun padanya dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Myung Soo. Ia menggigit bibirnya. tangannya dengan cepat menarik tangan Sungyeol secara paksa dan berjalan menjauh diikuti pandangan heran Woohyun.

.

.

"lepaskan tangan ku Myungie! " seru Sungyeol ketika mereka kembali ke apartemen. Myung Soo sudah kehilangan selera makannya dan memaksa Sungyeol untuk pulang dengan nya.

"berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil! Ada apa dengan mu! " bentak Sungyeol kesal. Ia melihat Myung Soo hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

Sungyeol yang menyadari itu menurunkan kadar kemarahannya.

"kau sangat aneh beberapa hari ini. .kalaupun ada sesuatu yang salah, kau tetap tak boleh memotong percakapan orang lain seperti itu. .itu tidak sopan kau tahu. . " nasehatnya dengan lembut. Ia menatap Myung Soo yang terduduk di sofa bersebelahan dengannya hanya menunduk bisu. Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara televisi yang terdengar mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"ano. .sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mu Myungie? " tanya Sungyeol hati hati.

Myung Soo tersenyum kecil. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk rasa cemburunya sendiri. " aku tidak apa2. .mian. . " ucapnya.

"lihat mata ku saat aku berbicara Myung Soo. . " ucap Sungyeol lagi.

"tidak. .benar2 tidak ada apa2. . " jawab Myung Soo sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Aku kesulitan mengungkapkannya pada mu. .dan juga takut mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mu. .tentang akhir dari semua ini. .aku kesulitan menemukan caranya. ._

Tap.

Dengan cepat Sungyeol meraih remote TV dan mematikannya, sementara tangan kirinya menarik rambut Myung Soo dan memaksa wajah pria itu menatapnya secara langsung. Myung Soo menatap sendu wajah yang sangat ia cintai sejak dulu itu. perasaan nya bercampur aduk. Ia menarik dagu Sungyeol perlahan. Membawa nya kedekatnya.

 _Yang ingin aku katakan adalah. ._

 _Aku sangat menginginkan mu untuk diriku sendiri. ._

 _Dan tak rela membagimu dengan siapapun. .bisakah aku bersifat egois kali ini saja?_

Bibir basah Myung Soo menyentuh lembut bibir Sungyeol membuat Sungyeol tertegun heran. Tangan kuat Myung Soo mendorong tubuhnya hingga terlentang diatas sofa. Menekannya dengan keras hingga Sungyeol tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bergerak. Kakinya mengunci setiap pergerakan Sungyeol, membuat pria itu tak berkutik sama sekali.

 _Yang kuinginkan hanyalah memiliki mu selamanya, memberikan tanda pada seluruh tubuh mu._

"Myungie. . " desis Sungyeol heran dengan sikap Myung Soo yang tiba2 berubah agresif terhadapnya. Myung Soo menekan nya semakin kuat sementara bibirnya dengan liar menciumi seluruh wajah dan leher Sungyeol.

"Myungie. . apa yang. . "

"Sungyie. . " desah Myung Soo perlahan. Sungyeol membeliakkan matanya. Ia berusaha sekuatnya mendorong tubuh Myung Soo menjauh darinya. Sementara Myung Soo terus dan terus membisikkan panggilan itu ditelinga nya.

"HENTIKAN INI! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU! " bentak Sungyeol dengan nada tinggi.

"MENGAPA TIDAK BOLEH! " balas Myung Soo dengan nada lebih tinggi. Sungyeol sampai harus menenangkan detak jantungnya karena myung Soo tak pernah sekalipun membentaknya sedemikian rupa.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh! Apa yang salah dengan ku! Mengapa kau tenang saja saat Woohyun yang memanggil mu demikian! Katakan apa salah ku! Kalau ada, aku akan memperbaiki nya! katakan pada ku Lee Sung. ."

Bugh!

Kalimat Myung Soo sontak terhenti ketika Sungyeol yang melihat sedikit kelonggaran menarik bantal sofa dengan cepat dan memukulkannya ke wajah Myung Soo.

"jadi karena itu kau bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini? " tanya Sungyeol sambil menurunkan bantal ditangannya. Myung Soo hanya menunduk lesu.

"dengarkan aku Myung Soo. .bukan hanya dia yang memanggilku demikian, org tua ku juga. .jadi tidak ada alasan yang tepat bagimu untuk marah karena hal itu. . "

 _Ini berakhir buruk. .aku akhirnya melepaskan sisi burukku didepan pria yang sangat kusukai._

"maaf kalau aku salah. . " ucap Sungyeol melemah. Semarah apapun ia tetap saja tak bisa melihat ekspresi sedih yang ditampakkan myung Soo padanya.

"aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak beberapa hari lalu. .Myungie. . "

Myung Soo menegakkan kepalanya. Kini Sungyeol yang menunduk dalam seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang berat. tangannya memeluk bantal sofa sementara kakinya bergesek satu sama lain.

 _Aku siap. ._

"kau tak pernah bersikap adil padaku. .kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu dan kegiatan mu. .kau sama sekali tak pernah mengerti keadaan ku. .kau selalu bekerja keras tanpa henti dan aku melihat itu. .aku merasa sakit sendiri. .aku ingin menahan mu sesaat saja untuk bersama ku. .tapi kau semakin sibuk dan lupa dengan diriku. .aku mencoba bertahan tapi. .rasanya sakit sekali Myungie. .aku ingin sesekali menjadi prioritas utama. .aku ingin kau meluangkan sedikit saja waktu mu untukku. .aku lelah dengan semuanya. .tapi. .aku terlalu mencintaimu. .bahkan bernafas tanpa memikirkan mu adalah hal yang sulit. . "

Sungyeol menghentikan ocehannya dan melihat Myung Soo tertegun memandanginya. Rona merah memburai dikedua pipi Sungyeol. ia tiba2 bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"ahahaha! Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Haha. .aku seperti orang gila. .bahkan aku tak mengerti dengan kalimat ku sendiri. .haha. .mungkin aku sudah gila. . "

Ucap Sungyeol sambil tertawa bodoh. Ia melangkah mendekati dinding dan merapatkan dahinya pada dinding itu. ia sama sekali tak bisa menatap Myung Soo nya yang masih tertegun seperti pria bodoh.

 _Aku mencintainya. ._

"Myungie. .aku kedinginan. . " bisiknya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu demi satu. Myung Soo berlari kearahnya. Memeluk Sungyeol dengan erat.

 _Aku mengerti. ._

.

.

Myung Soo melepaskan pagutan nya dari bibir Sungyeol yang terbaring dilantai. (entah sejak kapan :D )

"kukira kau sudah tidak menyukai sentuhan ku. . " ucap Myung Soo lembut.

"wae. .? " tanya Sungyeol.

"karena kau tak memberikan respon sama sekali. . "

Sungyeol membeliak kesal mendengar kalimat jujur dari Myung Soo. Ia mendorong tubuh Myung Soo dari dirinya. Wajahnya yang memerah melotot garang.

"kau selalu mencium ku! Memberiku ciuman selamat pagi, selamat siang dan ciuman selamat malam. .dasar mesum. .yang ada dikepala mu hanya berciuman dan bercinta dengan ku. .Kau kira kita sedang berada di era 50 an? Aku juga ingin seperti yang lain, berkencan mesra dengan mu ditaman, mandi bersama dengan mu, melihat kembang api berdua dengan mu. .tapi aku rasa kau terlalu bodoh untuk itu. .jadi aku. . " Sungyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya merona hebat. Ia merutuki dirinya yang mengakui keinginan nya sendiri.

Myung Soo tersadarkan. Akhirnya ia mengerti alasan Sungyeol bersikap aneh beberapa hari lalu.

 _Jadi begitu. .betapa bodohnya aku kesulitan mengerti maksud hati mu. ._

Myung Soo menubruk Sungyeol yang masih sibuk menutupi rona merah diwajah nya.

"mianhaee sayang. .mulai sekarang. .kita akan melakukan hal itu setiap hari. . aku tak tau kau sangat menyukai hal itu. ." bisiknya.

Sungyeol membeliak ngeri. " hyaa! Kim Myung Soo! Dasar kau mesum gila! "

"mian mian. .mulai sekarang kita akan melakukan nya secara bertahap. . " ucap Myung Soo sambil membekap Sungyeol kuat2. Sungyeol menggelinjang sengit.

"Hyaa! Dasar mesum! Kata siapa aku menyukai nya! lepaskan aku lepas. . uh. . "

Ocehan Sungyeol terputus saat Myung Soo dengan perlahan menaiki bahu Sungyeol dengan ciuman hangatnya. Terus hingga berakhir di bibir Sungyeol. Myung Soo meraup bibir basah itu dengan lembut. Mengulumnya dengan perlahan dan melambungkan Sungyeol ke awang2 sementara tangannya membuka satu demi satu kancing baju yang menutupi tubuh Sungyeol.

.

.

"aku mencintai mu Yeollie. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

Pukul 08.30

"HYAA! MYUNG SOO BANGSAT! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU!? " teriak Sungyeol gusar didepan pintu dapur dimana Myung Soo seperti biasa membersihkan piring dan peralatan makan lainnya.

Myung Soo menoleh pada Sungyeol yang sedang sibuk merapikan pakaiannya.

"aku membangunkan mu Yeollie. .sekitar 25 x. . " ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"ah aku tidak mengingatnya! Baiklah aku berangkat. . "

"setidaknya habiskan sarapan mu. . " seru Myung Soo mengingatkan.

"tidak. .aku sudah benar2 terlambat. . " balas Sungyeol sambil memakai fantopel hitam nya.

"yeollie. . " bisik Myung Soo yg sudah sedemikian dekat dengan Sungyeol. pria itu meraih wajah Sungyeol dan menyatukan hidung mereka. Mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik.

 _Melihat mu sedekat ini. .membuatku semakin tak bisa melepas mu. ._

"Hya! Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? Dasar Myungie mesum! Menyingkir. .aku akan terlambat. " Myung Soo melepaskan tangannya dan mengikuti gerakan Sungyeol menuju pintu keluar. Sungyeol berhenti sesaat.

"Myungie. .karena kau sudah berbaik hati padaku. .aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia. .aku mempunyai panggilan yang sangat istimewa dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu. .panggilan itu adalah. .YEOLLIE. .dan hanya kau yang bisa memanggil nama itu. . "

Mata Myung Soo berbinar gembira. Ia hendak memeluk Sungyeol namun pria itu sudah lebih dulu menjauh seolah mengerti niat pria tampan itu.

Sungyeol membuka pintu apartemen dan berlari dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin Myung Soo menyadari rona merah diwajah nya.

"Yeollie. .nanti malam akan ada pesta kembang api! Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya berdua dan diawali dengan kita mandi bersama nanti malam? " teriak Myung Soo dari belakang.

Ting!

Rambut Sungyeol seketika berdiri. dia melemparkan tas kerjanya dengan cepat kearah Myung Soo.

"hyaa! Dasar mesum! Myungie mesumm! " seru Sungyeol sambil mencengkram kerah baju Myung Soo dan memukul2kan kepala nya kelantai ( :O )

"yeollie. .yeollie. .yeolliee. . " ucap Myung Soo berkali kali dengan matanya yang membulat kegirangan.

"berhenti mengatakan hal itu dasar bodoh. " pekik Sungyeol.

"yeollie. .yeollie. .yeolliee. .yeollliieeee. . "

.

.

 _Aku pria dengan hidup yang simple. .dengan perasaan yang simple. .hingga kau datang dan semua berubah menjadi lebih berwarna. ._

 _Entah berapa kali aku mengatakan nya. .namun tetap saja kalimat itu tak bosan mengalir dari mulutku. ._

 _Aku mencintai mu. .Lee Sungyeol. ._

 **The End-**


End file.
